Souvenir d'un homme qui ne pleure pas
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: Lily Evans. Voilà se qu'on aurait trouvé si Rougue avait eu un journal. Mais Severus n'en avait pas alors il se contentait de la regarder heureuse.  Ou comment Severus Rogue se rappelle de sa vie à Poudlard avec Lily. Celle qui n'a jamais été pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

**coucou tout le monde. J'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis ma relecture du tome 5. Je n'oublie pas mon autre fic une histoire qui change la vie. Je vais continuer à publier mais j'avoue que j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration. **

**Cette histoire je l'ai écrite pour ma meilleure amie Lucile qui adore Rogue alors je vais essayer de coller au plus proche du personnage. L'hisoire se passe à l'époque ou Severus est élève à Poudlard. Ensuite, il y aura un passege de sa vie d'adulte. Mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite :)**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. :)**

**Disclamer: Il n'y a aucun des personnages en ma possession. Ils appartiennent tous à la sublimissime J.. **

**Bonne lecture**

« Lily Evans… Lily Evans… Lily Evans… » Voilà ce qu'on aurait trouvé si Severus Rogue avait eu un journal. Mais Severus n'en avait pas alors il se contentait de la regarder, heureuse, souriante, à chaque instant de la journée. Il la voyait allongée dans le parc à côté de sa sœur Pétunia. Il la voyait manger une glace dans une rue marchande, en train de rire à une blague. Il la voyait partout, comme une image qui détruisait toutes les autres de sa tête. Même les disputes de ses parents. Il parvenait à les faire disparaître en la regardant rire. Et quand arrivait la nuit et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, il la voyait en rêve. Elle lui souriait, le regardait avec ses yeux émeraude. Ses yeux… Il se promit de ne jamais les oublier. Il se promit aussi de toujours les voir pétiller, de ne jamais les voir tristes. Il ferait tout pour la protéger.

C'est avec cette résolution que Severus grimpa dans le Poudlard Express en partance pour la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Il trouva un compartiment vide où il s'installa. Avec grande peine, il mit son sac dans le filet à bagages et s'assit sur la banquette avec un livre sur les potions. Il n'en avait jamais fait mais cette matière l'attirait étrangement. Mais pour une fois, il ne parvint pas à lire. Il était angoissé. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, même à l'école primaire. Jamais il n'avait eu d'ami avant Lily. Et s'il n'était pas dans la même maison qu'elle à Poudlard, il serait seul. Il en était persuadé. C'est à cet instant, qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes entra dans le compartiment, tirant derrière lui une grosse valise. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'ai de connaître grand monde. « Remarque, se dit-il, ça doit être le cas de toutes les premières années. » Cette fois-ci, il était le seul à connaître quelqu'un.

Severus sourit au garçon qui allait sans doute partager son premier voyage. Le garçon lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle James. James Potter et toi ?

-Moi c'est Severus. Severus Rogue. Tu t'y connais en magie ?

- Bien sûr, mes deux parents sont sorciers. Je pense que je vais bien me débrouiller à l'école.

-Moi, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui est sorcier. On n'en parle jamais à la maison. Du coup, je n'y connais absolument rien.

-A bon, mais comment tu vas faire alors ? s'étonna James. Severus le regarda mal à l'aise. Il pourra bien réussir quand même ? Non ?

-Je vais travailler ! »

James sourit et hocha la tête. Severus le trouva prétentieux mais il ne dit rien et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage.

« Severus ! » L'appelé tourna aussitôt la tête. C'était SA voix. Sa voix à elle ! Lily se tenait debout devant la porte du compartiment. Severus lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il n'en revenait pas de sourire autant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sourire durant son enfance. Là, il se sentait libre et vivant !

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se présenta amicalement à James Potter. Severus scruta le garçon durant tout le trajet. Ses yeux n'avait pas décollé de Lily à part au moment où le chariot est passé pour vendre des friandises. Il l'avait alors dévalisé et avait offert aux deux personnes.

« Finalement, se dit Rogue, j'aurais peut-être des amis cette année. » Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par James.

« Vous pensez que vous serez dans quelle maison vous ?

Cette question angoissa Severus qui remarqua la ride soucieuse qui se creusa dans le front de son amie.

-Peut-être à Serdaigle, dit-elle, j'aime beaucoup apprendre.

-Moi je serai à Gryffondor. Affirma le brun

-Moi je ne sais pas. Répondit timidement Severus.

-En tout cas j'espère que vous ne finirez pas à Serpentard !

Lily et Severus échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se retourner vers James.

-Il paraît que tous ceux qui ont mal tournés étaient à Serpentard. Je ne veux être ami avec aucun membre de cette maison !

-Même avec un bras ? » Répliqua lily sarcastique, visiblement fâchée.

Severus se retint de rire devant la réplique de la rouquine. Elle semblait prête à lancer une autre remarque mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Quant à Severus, il retourna à l'observation du personnage, tout en gardant un œil méfiant en direction de James. Il semblait chargé de préjugés sur les gens et Severus se demanda un instant si, s'il était envoyé à Serpentard, James ferait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

**Et voilà! Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est un premier pour savoir ce qu'elle vaut et se que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je mets rapidement parce que je vais partir en vacances et que je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier pendant deux semaines.

Merci pour les reviews! ça fait vraiment plaisir. je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aujourd'hui mais je promet que je vais répondre :)

Bonne lecture!

Le train finit enfin par arriver. Severus commençait à trouver le temps long. 8 heures de train, c'est quand même assez difficile à supporter pour quelqu'un qui ne le prend jamais. Il sortit derrière Lily et devant James qui, lui aussi, semblait impatient de se dégourdir les jambes. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors. Pas encore nuit mais tout de même. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir sur certains des élèves de 2ème, 3ème et 4ème années. Les autres étaient soit grands avec une envie de retrouver leurs amis, soit apeurés et inquiets. Les premières années se tenaient à l'écart des autres et semblaient totalement perdu. Lily posa son regard sur moi un instant avant de scruter les alentours. Il y eut un étrange déplacement de foule vers un chemin et les deux amis s'apprêtèrent à les suivre quand une imposante voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Les premières années par ici ! rugit un demi-géant barbu, tenant une lampe dans sa main qu'il agitait pour se faire repérer. Les élèves ne semblaient pourtant pas avoir besoin de ce signal pour le voir. Il faisait bien trois fois la taille en largeur des nouveaux arrivants et au moins deux fois en hauteur. Les élèves étaient assez effrayés devant cet homme qui se mit à marcher en leur demandant de les suivre. Après un temps d'hésitation, Lily fut la première à emboîter le pas du géant. Elle le regardait de son petit mètre quarante deux et du haut de ses onze ans. Il se tourna vers les élèves et fut surpris de voir l'avance qu'elle avait sur ses camarades. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le suive aussi rapidement. D'habitude, il fallait qu'il se répète au moins une fois. Severus s'étonna lui-même du courage de son amie. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas que l'on veuille les exterminer dès la première journée, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et n'était pas près à être le premier à se jeter. Il se résolut tout de même à la suivre. Et il pressa le pas pour rejoindre Lily qui souriait au demi-géant. Finalement les autres élèves finirent par les rejoindre, absolument pas rassurés.

« Allez n'ayez pas peur ! Les premières années ne rentre pas au château par la même manière que les autres. Approchez ! Nous allons traverser le lac en barque. Montez à deux par barque, ramez pour avancez et ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous vous trompez de chemin…Mais vous ne vous tromperez pas de chemin de toute manière. »

Les élèves se rapprochèrent tous formant un groupe compact. La dernière phrase n'était pas pour les rassurer. Il se demandait réellement ce qu'il se passerait s'il leur arrivait de s'éloigner du groupe. Cette fois, c'est James qui s'avança le premier vers les barques. Il se retourna vers severus et bougea ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre Gryffondor. Foutu courage ! Severus s'avança alors vers une barque et Lily le rejoignit sans adresser un regard à James Potter qui semblait légèrement lui taper sur le système. Certes il faut reconnaître qu'il était un peu pénible mais pour autant Severus ne le trouvait pas détestable. La barque commença à avancer mais ils firent en sorte de ralentir pour attendre les autres. James, quant à lui, fut rejoint par un brun aux cheveux mi-longs. Ils commencèrent à parler et Severus se mit à penser qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient plus jamais. Il regarda Lily qui continuait à sourire en regardant le lac. Au bout de dix minutes, tous les élèves étaient installés dans les barques et le demi-géant passa devant eux pour leur indiquer le chemin. Severus et Lily commencèrent à ramer en discutant de l'école. Curieuse, Lily s'était dépêchée de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard pour savoir ce qui l'attendait. Severus aurait aimé le faire mais ses parents avaient refusé de lui acheter quelque chose dont il n'avait pas besoin pour l'école. Déjà que son père avait failli l'empêcher d'acheter les fournitures… Severus s'égara un instant en pensant à ses parents qui ne l'aimait pas comme des parents devraient aimer leur enfant.

« Tout va bien Severus ? » lui demanda gentiment Lily en remarquant son air absent persistant. Severus leva la tête surpris et hocha la tête en souriant. Il ne voulait pas parler de ses parents. Il n'y penserait plus lui-même d'ailleurs. Il devait grandir et s'éloigner de ce qui le faisait souffrir. Severus conversation en attendant d'arriver sur la berge.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les élèves levèrent la tête, émerveillés. Le château commençait à se dessiner devant eux et il se reflétait dans l'eau sombre du lac. Les rames se mirent à plonger de plus en plus rapidement dans l'eau. Ils étaient à présent impatients d'arriver au château. Lily et Severus furent dépassés par James et l'autre garçon qui semblaient prendre cette ballade pour une course et qui avaient bien l'intention de la terminer premiers. Lily secoua la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation. Mais l'expression de son visage changea bien vite quand elle sentit la barque se soulever. Elle se pencha pour observer ce qui se passait et poussa un cri aigu quand elle remarque un calamar géant nageant à la surface de l'eau, replongeant parfois la tête pour respirer. Severus se mit à rire devant Lily qui mettait la main sur son cœur pour calmer sa respiration. Elle fit une moue pour paraître vexée mais son rire s'ajouta bien vite à celui de Severus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux bords du lac et amarrèrent leur barque. Ils rejoignirent James et son compagnon et attendirent les derniers arrivants. Ils se regroupèrent une nouvelle fois quand une vieille femme au chignon stricte et aux lèvres pincées s'approcha d'eux.

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. » Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire une seconde fois. Ils s'empressèrent de la rejoindre trop intimidés par la femme pour ne pas suivre ses demandes. Ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois devant une immense porte en bois. Là la femme se présenta à eux comme étant le professeur Mc Gonnagal, professeur de métamorphose et sous directrice de l'école. Elle leur expliqua comment allait se dérouler la cérémonie de répartition et tous écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention mis à part James et son acolyte qui semblait avoir bien plus intéressant à dire.

Le professeur leur demande d'attendre devant la porte le temps. Elle revint bientôt avec un tabouret et un chapeau. Severus se demanda l'âge qu'avait ce dernier car il semblait plus qu'usé.

Il regarda autour de lui. La plupart des élèves paraissaient angoissés et lui n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait peur d'être séparé de Lily et redoutait un peu d'être envoyé à Serpentard à cause de James. Il écouta ce dernier, en conversation avec le garçon de la barque.

« Je te signale que toute ma famille était à Serpentard. Dit le garçon aux cheveux longs

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. » Répondit James qui ne s'éloigna pas de lui pour autant.

Finalement, il ne se préoccupait peut-être pas tant que ça de l'appartenance aux maisons. Le professeur Mc Gonnagal prit la marche et les élèves la suivirent timidement. Les têtes changeaient rapidement en entrant dans la Grande Salle. De perdues elles passaient à émerveillées devant le ciel. Lily expliqua à Severus que c'était un plafond magique. Le professeur appela les élèves un par un après la chanson du choipeau magique. Severus sut enfin comment s'appelait l'ami de James Potter. Il se leva au nom de Sirius Black et alla se placer sous le choipeau sûr de lui et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Gryffondor ! » Sirius alla retrouver sa table qui applaudissait fortement le nouvel arrivant.

« Lily Evans » Elle se retourna un instant vers Severus qui essaya de lui sourire mais qui était extrêmement stressé.

« Gryffondor ! » Elle sourit et alla rejoindre la table de Sirius, s'asseyant en face de lui. Severus voyait diminuer rapidement les élèves. Peu à peu la file diminuait et le cœur de Severus se mit battre de plus en plus rapidement. Quant arriva le tour de James, Severus retint son souffle. Que se passerait-il s'il n'était pas envoyé dans la maison qu'il avait prévu d'intégrer ? Le choipeau hurla Gryffondor et le jeune homme ne sembla pas surpris.

Se fut bientôt le tour de Severus qui s'assit sur le tabouret en essayant de dissimiler son angoisse.

« Serpentard ! » Rogue alla rejoindre sa table sans un regard pour les gryffondors. Il se sentait particulièrement déçu et triste de ne pas être avec Lily.

Un homme à la longue barbe blanche se leva alors de la grande table des professeurs et commença un discours de bienvenue et de rappel des règles de l'école. Il présenta aussi les professeurs et Severus sut ainsi que le demi-géant se nommait Rubeus Hagrid et était le garde-chasse du château. Après un discours enjoué il se rassit et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les plats sur les tables. Toutes les premières années furent fascinées devant ce spectacle mais Severus ne partageait plus la joie des nouveaux. Certes il échappait aux disputes incessantes qui avaient lieu chez lui mais il allait devoir se faire d'autres amis dans sa maison, lui qui n'avait jamais réussi à en avoir.

A la fin du repas, les préfets se levèrent pour appeler les premières années à les suivre. Rogue observa vaguement les couloirs par lesquels il passait pour rejoindre les dortoirs des Serpentards mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à sourire aux personnages de tableau qui allaient rejoindre leurs voisins pour suivre le groupe d'élèves.

« Toujours pur » murmura Joël Bagato, le préfet de Serpentard, pour ouvrir le portrait. Les élèves se faufilèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres, par le trou qu'offrait le portrait. Severus découvrit une salle commune simple avec des canapés verts devant une cheminée poussiéreuse et une tapisserie ancienne représentant un gigantesque serpent.

« Dortoirs des garçons en bas à droite. Dortoir des filles en bas à gauche. Vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambres. » Severus descendit dans son dortoir, choisit le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin pour ne pas avoir à se confronter aux autres tout de suite. Il ne devait y avoir que des sangs purs dans cette maison, au vu du mot de passe. Lui, il ne faisait pas partit de cette catégorie.

Voilà, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit (deux fics confondus) et j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé que ce soit des critiques ou non :p

Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le prochain chapitre pour essayer de le publier dès que je rentre de vac'

bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Je ne sais pas si tous est le mot approprié vu le nombre de lecteur mais bon je ne me décourage pas. :)**

**Je sais que ce chapitre a été long à la publication, vacances sans internet oblige, et qu'en plus il est réellement très court (moins d'une page word, c'est dire... :s) mais c'est une transition. Il y a déjà eu 2 chapitres plus ce petit bout sur les premiers pas de Severus dans l'école. Au chapitre suivant, l'année sera déjà plus avancée. Au moins trois mois après la rentrée et je trouvais qu'intégrer cela à ce petit chapitre ne convenait pas et je ne savais pas si je pouvais l'intégrer au chapitre précédent parce que ceux qui aurait commencer la lecture aurait rater un bout de l'histoire... Du coup, désolé parce que je trouverais cela frustrant.**

**Promis je vais essayer de me dépêcher de publier le prochain chapitre bientôt pour que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture! :)**

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, ressassant toute la nuit les évènements de la soirée. Il avait peur de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner parce qu'il craignait la réaction des personnes avec qui il avait fait le voyage. Il avait espéré que cette fois-ci ce serait différent. Il avait espéré avoir des amis mais encore une fois, ce ne serait pas le cas. Il serait de nouveau seul parce que le nouvel ami de James était à Gryffondor alors que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard. Si Sirius était dans sa maison, alors peut-être que James l'aurait accepté. Mais Sirius n'y était pas.

Son ventre, criant famine, il se résigna à aller manger. Il traversa les couloirs en baissant la tête, ne croisant le regard de personne et traversant au passage un fantôme déambulant distraitement dans la direction opposée. Dans la Grande Salle, il se plaça à sa table en face de celle de Gryffondor et lança des regards en direction de Lily. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur, ses yeux pétillant malice. Cette image le fit sourire malgré lui et lui rappela sa promesse d'hier. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre cette lueur. Il se battrait pour la conserver.

En scrutant le reste de la table des lions, il croisa le regard de James et il tenta un sourire timide mais James fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et détourna les yeux. Severus replongea les siens vers ses œufs pochés et repartit dans sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Il sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle mais Lily le rattrapa à l'angle d'un couloir. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et le moral de Severus remonta en flèche. Il lui en rendit un faible qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« ça ne va pas Severus ? lui demanda gentiment la rouquine.

-Si, tout va bien. Juste un peu fatigué. » Lily ne le croyait pas, cela se voyait mais elle eu la délicatesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours commun, les potions.

Ils attendirent les autres dans le couloir les autres élèves et entrèrent dans la classe quand le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et Severus se sentit rassuré. Elle ne le laissait pas tomber malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard.

Severus se révéla relativement doué dans cette matière de même que sa voisine de table. Certes ce n'était que le premier cours et la pratique n'était pas de mise pour celui-ci. Disons qu'ils étaient tout deux intéressés et qu'ils avaient ainsi pu répondre correctement à toutes les questions posées.

**Voilou, je vous avez prévenu. Pour être court, c'est court ^^**

**Si vous voulez des avis sur ma fic, n'hésitez pas =). Dites moi si vous aimez ou non, ou si vus voudriez que j'améliore des choses. **

**A plouche :)**


End file.
